Mama
by Emma44126
Summary: Matthias and Lukas are having a bet, who can get baby Emil to say their name first. But, Matthias has a different plan up his sleeve. Anko family dennor


Matthias sat with Emil on the living room floor trying to get him to speak. Lukas was currently out getting food for the next week or so. So far, all Emil has done was babble at Matthias, causing the latter to become very frustrated. Matthias and Lukas had a small bet going on, on who would get Emil to say their name first. Matthias had spent the last half an hour repeating his name to a very confused Emil.

Matthias rubbed his head with frustration. Emil smiled at him showing the few teeth he had and babbled at Matthias. He sighed and picked up Emil headed upstairs to give him a bath like Lukas had asked him to. He passed a picture of him, Lukas, and Emil in a Christmas photo. He smiled at it and remembered what Tino had said when he sent the Christmas card. It was something along the lines of how cute they looked as a family.

A shit eating grin made its way to Matthias' face as he continued to climb the stairs. He quickly gave Emil a bath, a plan formulating in Matthias' head. As Matthias pouring water over Emil's head getting out the shampoo, Emil let out a small cry because he had gotten the soap and water in his eyes. Matthias quietly apologized to the small child, and Emil was soon back to his happy babbling self.

Matthias lifted Emil out of the tub and dried him off. He pulled a shirt over Emil before he could slip away and put a fresh diaper on him. The second Matthias let go of Emil, Emil crawled away from him because he hadn't learned how to walk yet. Matthias let out a small chuckle as he watched Emil struggle to put distance between them.

After hearing a slam of a door, Matthias realized Lukas was home. He picked Emil up and walked downstairs. He lightly pecked Lukas' cheek causing the latter to blush slightly. Emil squirmed out of Matthias' arms and in to Lukas'. He leaned to Lukas' other cheek and gave him his own version a kiss. Which was more or less just smacking his face into Lukas' cheek, the action surprised Lukas causing him to stumble lightly. Matthias chuckled at the two and made sure that Lukas didn't fall.

"The groceries are in the trunk," Lukas told Matthias, over his shoulder, leaving for the other room carrying Emil.

Matthias figured he was doing it himself and walked out to the car, now that Lukas was home he would have to wait until tomorrow for his plan.

* * *

It was no lie that Lukas liked to sleep in late; there was also no way to get him up without the promise of coffee. So when it was early and Matthias had gotten a start on coffee, he decided it would be easier to get up Emil first verses Lukas. It would also give him the chance to put his plan into action.

Matthias picked up a still sleepy Emil, and carried him out of the room. He slowly walked to Lukas' room making sure not to wake him. He opened the door quietly. When Emil saw Lukas he squirmed in Matthias' arms wanting to be with Lukas instead.

"Who is that, Emil?" Matthias asked pointing to the figure that slept soundly on the bed.

"Lu-Lu-," Emil struggled with the word so he rested for babbling.

"Can you say mama?" Matthias asked. Emil gave him a confused look, and tried to form the new word. He stumbled on it and after a few more tries he became frustrated and stopped trying, even when Matthias encouraged him to keep trying.

This was to go on for several months.

* * *

It was ice cold outside instead of the warm summer when Matthias first came up with his great plan. So far his plan was going slow, very slow, but it was still progressing and Emil was still trying. Though it seemed he was much farther behind other toddlers his age who were already forming small sentences and some even walking a few steps. Matthias was worried about Emil, but Lukas, who always babied Emil-and probably always will-, said it was normal and told Matthias not to rush him.

Matthias carried Emil downstairs to feed him when Emil whispered something.

"What Emil?"

"Ma-m, Ma-a-" Emil tried

"Mama, Emil, ma-ma,"

"Ma-ma...mama!" Emil cried out happily.

"Good job, Emil. Let's go tell Lukas you said you're first word!"

"Mama, mama, mama!" Emil continued.

"No Emil, I'm not mama, Lukas is, remember?" Matthias asked, and Emil smiled up at him. They walked into the living room and Matthias set Emil in Lukas' lap.

"Guess who said his first word?" Matthias asked Lukas.

"Really? Was it Matthias or Lukas? If it was my name you owe me 20." Lukas told Matthias.

"You'll just have to see for yourself, I have been helping him with this," Matthias stated, not realizing the trouble he had gotten himself in saying he "helped". "What do we say Emil?" Emil smiled and looked up at Lukas.

"Mama!" Emil exclaimed, smiling big at Lukas. Lukas sat there in a state of shock. He slowly turned to Matthias.

"I'm going to be nice; I'll give you 3 seconds to run." Lukas told Matthias glaring at him. Matthias gulped and tried to get up and run, but it was too late for him.

It was simply safe to say that, that night ended with Matthias getting a few bruises and a couple broken bones and a month of sleeping on the couch.

 **AN:/ Well, that was much easier to write verses that smut I wrote once…. Or whatever that was. I liked this more. Please Favorite and Review.**

 **Based on this headcanon -** **post/117499097041/when-iceland-was-just-a-baby-and-learning-to-talk**


End file.
